Pure Blooded Vampire
by Rosehathaway1995
Summary: After the attack at the end of Shadow-kiss. Dimitri and Rose are togther and the schools knows about it and are okay with it. Due the dangers in America the school shifts to London. Story Background is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Lovers

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I just twist her characters.**

Background : Vampire were created 3000 years ago by the witch Hekate. A goddess who fell in love with a mortal, and her father punished her for having an affair, and banished her from Atlantis and took away her immortality, and cursed that there would be no girl born in the family. After Hekate married the one she love her children possessed the same magical powers. They were called witches. Hekate turned many humans to witches. She gave them a life, power, beauty. However, with many dangers that her family had to face she casted a spell on her family, that turned them to half- vampire and half-witches. The Pure Blooded Vampires. They were called the Petrova family. Only they can turn humans into vampires, they rule the vampires along with the witches, and in a way humans because, they are the British Royal Family.

Even though the Petrova family Rules, they still like to keep a Queen to handle the matters. Queen Tatiana is the current monarch, she deals with the small changes, and reports it back to the High King. His majesty Charles Alexander Petrova II. The King of England and the commonwealths nation. The next in line to the throne is his one and only daughter Princess Rosemarie Elizabeth Petrova II.

To keep his daughter safe the king sent Rose to St. Vladimir's academy. There she is known as Rosemarie Hathaway. Even though the world knows Rosemarie Petrova, they do not know Rosemarie Hathaway is Rosemarie Petrova. The future queen of England, and the Ruler of Moroi and Witches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I just twisted the plot.**

**Chapter- 1 Lovers.**

**Rose Pov**

The attack at the academy was a wake up call to all the people in our world. There has not been any attacks like this in over 200 years. It sacred not only parents that send their kids to academy, but also the guardians. It was then decided that the whole academy is going to shift to London. London. Seriously, I saw people transferring schools from America to Russia, but schools, it's unheard off. But His majesty the King decided that it was for the best, so it must be right, but it does not mean that I like the idea very much. St. Vald's has always been my home. I grew up here, made friends, fell in love, and even lost my virginity here. So don't blame me if get all grumpy about the whole shifting thing.

SHIT I forgot to keep track of time with all the things that going on at school, and of course if I don't get up now, I'll be late for Stan's class. Again.

So with the little strength that I have, I got off the bed and went straight to the showers. I was straitening my hair, when there was a knock at my door. I know it's not Lissa, because I'll know from our bond. So, my only guess is Dimitri, and I'm right.

"Hey" I said,

"Hi, you look beautiful", wrapping his arms around me and giving me a quick kiss. I giggled like a little girl, Dimitri brings things out me like no one ever did before.

"what are you doing here, did u miss me already" we spend most of yesterday together, Dimitri took me on a date. And we had a nice, but simple picnic.

"you I'll always miss you" he said teasingly. "anyway I brought breakfast for you, I know you missed it"

"I'm not that hungry"

"Roza" he said tendering, "you should eat something baby girl, I got doughnuts"

My mood perked by hearing doughnuts "Give it to me" I asked excitedly.

'NOPE, only after you eat your breakfast"

"Dimmmitriii, Please, please, please" I gave him my puppy dogs eyes, which I know he can't resisted.

"Rozaaa, what am I going to do with you baby"

"Love me" he gave me my precious doughnuts, which I finished in seconds.

"Come on I'll walk you to your class" we left my room, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and gave me a kiss to my forehead, and said "I love you, I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you in it"

It made my heart swoon hearing those words, " I love you too, so much" I said.

He just smiled.

Later on that day during lunch, we all sat together, Mason and Eddie are talking about some bet they made few days ago, Lissa and Christian just sat there looking into each others eyes, and that left me with Adrian, who decided to stay back at the academy, practicing Spirit with Lissa.

"So are you excited" Adrian asked me, drinking from his beer can. I can't remember the last time saw him sober, maybe because I never did.

"About what"

"Moving to London, I swear all everyone talks about these days is moving to London, I'm actually surprised I did not get headache from it"

"No, I'm not" I said

" I heard it's so beautiful there" Lissa said " I am so excited to go there, and see the Buckingham Palace, and changing of the guards, and.."

" I only wanna see the Petrova family" Mason interrupted " I heard they are badass"

"Oh, and not to forget the princess, She is hot man"

" huh, good luck with that, I went to their palace once with my aunt, I saw the king and the rest of the original family, but not the princess, my aunt only met her couple of times, and that too when her father was present with her, apparently the king is very protective of his daughter" Adrian said.

"Well, he should be protective of her, I mean she is the first girl ever to born in that family right, after like what 3000 years or something, and don't forget the future queen" Lissa said.

" I don't see the big deal you guys are making about it though, I mean she is just another royal stuck-up wannabe bitch, right" I said. I'm already disappointed that we have to move to London, and on top of that all they talk about is some Princess that they don't even off.

"ROSE" Lissa said, "you are not supposed to talk about the princess like that, and you don't even know her, you will get in trouble if someone hears that"

"whatever" I grumbled

"look your Russian god is here" Lissa said, I turned around and hugged Dimitri tightly.

I kissed him on the lips, and he responded eagerly.

"GET A ROOM" Christian shouted, I turned around and gave him my Hathaway glare

"suck it fire-crotch" I kissed Dimitri more time "I'll see you guys around"

I heard a bunch of byes before Dimitri and I walked out of cafeteria hand-in-hand.

Just when I walked out the door, I came across someone, someone I have no idea at that time, that will take everything from me, and ruin my life.

**SO what do you guys think, Love it or hate it. Please Review. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll update the second chapter quickly.**

**Lots of love**

**R…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I just twisted the plot.**

**Chapter 2 :- new girl**

**Rose Pov**

I kept staring at bright blue eyes that belonged to a girl. One could say she is beautiful and indeed she is. With her Golden Blond hair, blue eyes, High cheekbones, and full lips. She had a aura that could make anyone like her in an instant, and a smile that could make people do her every command. Something about her was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, this place is so confusing " the mysterious girl said. If it was someone else maybe I would have snapped but something about her made me stop and also Dimitri was with me.

"That's ok, you must be the new girl, Lady Lazar I presume" Dimitri gently asked her. I was not aware that we were having a new girl, especially not now, since the school is moving to London.

"Please call me Avery, Lady Lazar is my mother" she said with a small smile. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment or maybe it was the affect of Dimitri. He is very good looking, not that I'm bragging about it or anything.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but call me Rose, everyone one does" I said

" Hello Rose, it's very nice to meet you"

"This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov , my one true love" I said looking at Dimitri, who had a light blush on his cheeks.

Avery had a surprise look on her face when I mentioned Dimitri as my love, but she did not question it and instead she politely regarded him.

"I was not aware we were having new student" I asked no one in particular

" oh no, it was last minute plan, my father thought it would be a good idea if my brother and myself studied at the academy this final year" Avery said, she had a weird look on her face when she mentioned her father, but it was gone in an instant.

" I see, well you couldn't have come at the right time" I said with the annoyed tone, Dimitri sighed.

"We have to get going love, or we'll be late" Dimitri said impatiently. Late for what I thought. I looked at him with a questioned look on my face. I don't have any classes this afternoon, and he knows it too.

"Please, don't keep me you guys from being late, I was just heading to the cafeteria anyway" Avery said.

"I'll see you around" I said, and I really meant it. Something about her just pulls me in, like I want to be around her more, and we parted our ways.

"She seems nice" I told Dimitri, who was in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Yes, she does" he said

"So, are you going to tell me what we are going to be late for comrade" I asked. He took me through the guardians quarters and to his room. He closed the door and locked it, and roughly pushed me to the wall, and his lips were on mine. He started kissing me urgently, which I responded with the same energy.

"what's going on" I asked in between breaths, he kissed me with so much passion that made my toes curl, and if he wasn't holding me up, my knees would have buckled down.

" I want to make love to you, I need you so much Roza" he said, kissing my neck and biting it gently, and I'm sure I'll have hickeys tomorrow. I pulled his hair roughly, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He took me to the bed, and took my shirt off. After so many times making love to Dimitri I wasn't embarrassed or shy about being naked in front of him anymore. Dimitri makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful women in the whole world.

Our breathing came hard, his lips where on my chest leaving hot wet kisses. He pulled my pants and gasped when he realized I wasn't wearing panties, his eyes darkened with lust. Dimitri lowered his head and sucked my nipples hard, I moaned loudly, and pulled at his hair roughly, which caused him to grind against me, and I felt how hard he was. He switched between sucking and gently nibbling, when he switched to my right breast, I unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down, his thick hard cock sprang out, and I fisted it roughly, and I felt Dimitri clench his teeth tightly, he grunted and started breathing much more roughly.

I began to pump him, while he clamped down on nipple a little to hard which made me scream. Whenever we make love, Dimitri got very possessive with me, and starts to talk in his native language, which I wouldn't understand but it turned me on even more. H slid two fingers in and out of my pussy, I screamed

"O My God, Dimitri that feels so good, please don't stop!" I panted like a dog in heat. I could feel my pussy clench around his fingers.

"That's it baby girl, come for me, I want to feel that wet pussy come on my fingers, come for me baby." I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed louder and came, Dimitri lowered his mouth to my pussy and slurped my juices greedily, and smacked my pussy once, and he looked in my eyes and smiled.

H spread my legs and slammed into me. I felt every inch of his cock inside me, every thrust he made me brought me closer to edge, Dimitri did not stop, he ploughed and thrusted, and I thought at one point that he was going to rip me in two. I felt his dick throbbing and I knew he was about to come, with one last thrust I came hard, I screamed and closed my eyes tightly. Then I felt Dimitri's hot cum leak out of my pussy.

He took himself out said "Suck me baby girl, Suck me clean, Taste how you came all over my cock, my dirty little girl" I loved it when he talked dirty, and I know he loved it too. I got down on my knees and I licked and sucked him clean, he took a finger and swiped some cum off my pussy and put it in my mouth, "Taste yourself baby girl, taste how good you are, like honey" he said.

"Mmmm" I moaned, Dimitri's eyes became light now, and he looked with so much passion, and love that it made my heart flutter. If I had wings now I would have flown away.

" Thank you baby girl, I love you so much, you are prefect" he said, I just closed my eyes and gave him a lazy smile.

" I'll go get you some water, I didn't hurt you did I , was I too rough baby" he asked gently and with a worried look on his face, Dimitri always worries that he might have hurt me in anyway after we make love, and I had to reassure him many times that I'm ok and not to worry. He left and got me some water, and helped me drink it.

After a while my eyes dropped and Dimitri pulled the bed cover over us both and pulled me closer in his arms, and held me tightly, and he cooed me to sleep.

But before I drifted off, I said " I love you Dimitri"

And I hear him say something in Russian, but the only part I heard was that he 'loved me to death,' and kissed my forehead couple of times, and I drifted off to sleep.

**So what do you guys think. This is my first time writing a story, and the sex scene was hard, but you have to start somewhere right. **

**If you have any questions, please send it to me, and I'll try to answer it, as best as can, and don't forget to review.**

**Lots of love**

**R…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I just twisted the plot.**

**Chapter- 4 Dreams.**

**Rose Pov**

I have to run, run as fast as my legs would carry, or they will find me. Betrayal, that's all I have felt, betrayal that my so called friend would give me up to the people who were trying to kill me. My body was on fire, knees and foot hurt ,blood was seeping out of the cuts that the women made, I was on the verge of passing out; but I can't give up, I won't give up, not now. This is the time where I have to choose between life or death. If I stay I die, if I run I might survive, and I am a survivor, I will fight until my last breath, that was my only motto; and with that motto I jumped from the cliff. Before I hit the water I heard someone was calling my name in distant, but I can only hear my screams , and I hit the ice cold freezing water, which cut into my body like sharp knives.

"Roza, Roza, wake up baby, it's just a dream" I woke up gasping for air, tears pouring down my face, and confused. Dimitri held me, rocked me back and forth. In a way of soothing me but it was not working.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's ok sweetheart, it was just a nightmare" he said. I looked in his eyes and saw that it was filled with concern and fear. These were the two looks I got used to in Dimitri whenever I had this dream.

"Was it the same one again" Dimitri asked gently

"Yes!"

"Tell me what it is"

"I can't"

"Why not? You have been having these dreams for a while now, and every single time you wake up screaming and crying. If I know what it's about, then I can help you Roza." What was I supposed to tell him, should I tell him about a dream that I have no idea what they even mean.

"I can't; I…I want to tell you but, I just can't" I said, laying my hand on his chest. I can hear his steady heartbeat. A heartbeat which he told me beats only for me. "you won't understand" I mumbled

"Try me darling, I promise to listen every word" he cooed

" I can't tell you not because I don't want to but, I don't even understand what they mean. It's scary and I just want to forget it, can we just forget about it please….please Dimitri, Don't ask me anything, I just don't want to talk about it" I looked at him, tears filled my eyes with desperation that he would just leave the subject. I don't know what he saw but he did. He kissed me gently on my forehead first, and then on my lips. The kiss was filled with love, concern, and a promise. A promise saying that he will always be there for me.

"I love you Roza, if you ever want to talk about it, just know that I'm here."

"I know, and I love you too, I have no idea what I would do without you my love, I need you so much in my life" I said with a small smile.

"That's good, because I have no plan on leaving you. I plan to keep you with me as long as I can" he said.

He planted kiss to my forehead and told me to get ready for school, I whined a little about just staying in today, but he won't take no for an answer. After I got dressed Dimitri left to do his shift, guarding the perimeters; while I left to go find Lissa. Through our bond I found her in the common room with Avery Lazar.

"Hey guys" I said, giving Lissa a quick hug, and smiling at Avery.

"Rose I would like you to meet Avery Lazar" Lissa said, giving a charming smile to Avery.

" I know, we have met already" Avery said, looking at me with a weird look on her face, but it was gone before I can even figure it out.

"oh you did, that's good, it will save me from introductions" Lissa said taking a bite from her apple. Even though moroi need blood, they can still consume normal food, and Lissa tends to eat always healthy.

" It's good to see you again Avery; I'm glad you are making friends" I said

"I'm glad too, Lissa has been very helpful" Avery said, giving Lissa a grateful smile.

"So what are you guys up too" I asked no one in particular

" We are talking about the new rule, that His Majesty the King passed out" Lissa said

"What new rule?" I asked

"O My God Rose, are you hiding under the rock these days" Avery asked me.

"Probably hiding under the rock with Dimitri, Dimitri is her boyfriend, and my Guardian" Lissa said with a teasing look on her face.

"HAHAHA, very funny Liss" I said, lightly pushing her playfully. "But honestly what is the new rule that you guys are talking about" I asked

" The king officially passed out a rule that from now on, Moroi are allowed to use offensive magic, but only when they are in danger with strigoi" Lissa said, I just gaped at her.

" you are joking" I asked

"No, Rose. I'm telling the truth. It just happened yesterday."

Offensive magic for Moroi, has always been forbidden in our world. But they fighting alongside with Dhampires is not just a big thing, but it's also a turning point in our world.

"But there's a twist though" Avery said "Moroi who are going to fight alongside with dhampires must take lessons on how to use it. Most adults are signing up, and the classes start in London" Avery said.

"What do you mean classes, like in they attend school with us?" I asked. This was so confusing, moroi practice their magic from childhood. So, what is the point of taking classes.

"To learn how to defend themselves, Moroi must attend classes Twice a day, and pass the test. Only after the passing the test, they can use offensive magic. But until then it's basically the same like how it is now" Lissa said.

Wow, that is the only word that came to my mind. Moroi fighting alongside with Dhampires, that was something; but for them to actually take a test and passing it, was just a brilliant idea. It would not only help the guardians in someway, but also the magic can only be used by the qualified people. So, that Moroi can't hurt innocent people, and if they did, they will be punished.

"Wow" I said, "It's a great idea, what did the council say about it"

"Not many like the idea, the vote was close too, but no matter what people think the final decision is up to the King. So, everyone just goes along with him." Avery said

"Anyway, we have to get to class, we'll be late" Lissa said, while picking up her Gucci bag.

"Ugh… I don't want to go to Stan's class" I grumbled

"Rose, when did you even wanted to go to class" Lissa said teasingly. I just stuck my tongue out at her. "You are so childish"

"Whatever" I sang. "I'll see you guys after school, I'm having lunch with Dimitri today, he's taking me out on a date" I said

"you guys are just adorable" Lissa said. Avery just looked at us both and gave us a short smile.

We parted our ways, I was headed to my guarding theory class, when it happened. It knocked my breath out, and I grabbed onto the nearest wall for support. I couldn't breath, I felt like someone was drilling a hole through my skull. My vision was getting blurry, but before I fainted I heard a whisper, a whisper that sent chills down my spine.

"Rosemarie Petrova, I will get my revenge"

**So, what do you guys think. I know there is a lot of information in this chapter that might confuse some people, but I'll clear it all up in the upcoming chapters. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lots of Love**

**R…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I just twisted the plot.**

**Chapter- 5 Dreams.**

**Rose Pov**

Beep… Beep…Beep

Ughh…What is that annoying sound. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was two brown worried eyes hovering over me. The bright white light in the room hurt my eyes, I tried to get up, but Dimitri gently held me down.

"Roza, baby" he said. His voice was very hoarse, and his face looked very tired, like he did not get much sleep. His brushed his fingers to my cheek, and I leaned into his palm for comfort. Dimitri brought so many things into my life, and comfort was one of them, he planted a soft kiss to my forehead and just stayed like that for couple of seconds.

"Dimitri" I said, I coughed a couple of times. My throat was dry, and I wanted, no needed water desperately. My throat was on fire, and I need something to quench my thirst. "water" I asked. My voice was so hoarse, and I did not even sound like my usual self. Dimitri grabbed the water bottle from the desk, and brought it to my lips, I drank the water greedily. The water soothing the fire in my throat. "More, I want more water" I asked Dimitri. He gave me more water. I took a deep breath, and let my eyes adjust to the lightening in the room. The walls were plan white, with a few nutritional posters on the wall, the bed was hard, and cold just like the room. I hate hospitals. There's always some sort of depressing air in it, like someone is dieing.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Dimitri brought me out of my musings, he brushed a few loose strands from my face, and I got a clear look of his face. He looked like he aged ten years since the last time I saw him. He his face looked pale, and had tired-looking circles underneath his eyes. I rested my hand to his cheek, and gently brushed his hair. I planted a soft kiss to his cheek, and sighed.

"I feel like I got hit by a train" I said honestly, and laid back down on the bed. "Can we go back to my room, I hate it here."

"No yet baby, Dr. Olendzki have to give you a clear pass to leave, I'll go get her" Dimitri said, he kissed my forehead, and left to get the doctor. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened, anything at all but it came up blank. Thinking about it made my head hurt, and I pulled my hair roughly, trying to stop the pain. Someone pried my fingers from my hair. I looked up and so the Doctor, looking at me with a small smile.

"Hello Rose, How is my favourite patient doing" Doc asked me.

"I feel good" I lied

She pointed a light to my eyes, and I turned my head quickly to avoid it.

"I want you to follow my hand" she said, and I obeyed her.

"Does your head hurt Rose?" she asked

"Yes, can I go to my room now Doc" I was getting agitated being in this place, and all I want to do is lay down on my comfy bed with Dimitri by my side.

"Not yet, I want you tell me what happened? Guardian Yuri found you passed out near the common room" why can't they just leave it. I looked at Dimitri , he had a blank look on his face but I can see that he is worried. I took a deep breath, and ran my fingers through my hair; a habit I have whenever I am stressed out.

" I don't now, I just felt dizzy and the next thing I know, I'm in the hospital" I mumbled. "Look maybe it's the exams stress or something, can I just go back to my room now. Please" I asked. sighed, and wrote down something in her chart. She took my Blood Pressure, and told me come straight to her if I feel dizzy again.

Dimitri was silent the entire way to my room. We just walked silently, with his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. We went inside my room, and I quietly stripped down and went to take a hot shower, the water felt good against my skin. I heard the bathroom door opening and I felt two arms wrapping around me. Dimitri pulled me tight against his chest, my back to him. He buried his head in my neck, and I planted a kiss on his head. " You scared me" he said. I felt tears prickle my eyes, and I closed them shut.

"I'm sorry" that was all I could say. Dimitri's hand came up to my breasts, and he squeezed them. He turned me around to face him, and his lips were on mine. He started kissing me roughly, I moaned and he took that as a chance to push his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battling each other for dominance. His pushed me against the wall, my back to him again. He pulled my right leg up and held it, he thrusted his hard cock inside my pussy without a warning which made me to scream loudly. He pulled my hair roughly, and ploughed into me, like a caveman.

Dimitri lowered his head, and pressed his lips hard onto mine. He turned me around, and lifted my legs to his waist. He trailed kisses down my neck as he quickened his speed. I moaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations that he was giving me. His lips started to suck hard on my nipple as he pushed me harder against the wall. I started to scream loudly, and gripped his hair roughly. He ploughed and thrusted inside me without giving me a break.

"Dimitri, Please" My screams getting louder, as I was getting closer to my orgasm. "Dimitri I'm going to cum" He sucked my nipple and bit down on it hard, sending shock waves through my body. I could feel my walls tightening around his cock, letting him know that I'm about to find my release. His grip on my thighs tightened, and with one hard thrust, I came. I arched my back against the wall, as it started to tremble from the after shocks. Dimitri groaned and buried his head on my chest, and he released his juices inside my pussy, I could feel his hot cum leaking from my thighs. I trembled as Dimitri gently, left go of my legs; and held onto me so that I wouldn't fall. He pulled himself out of me, and feverishly started kissing me all over my face.

After we cleaned ourselves, I ate some leftovers from yesterday, since I missed my lunch. Dimitri sat beside me, keep an close eye that I would eat everything. I turned to him and said "I love you" he smiled back, and kissed the top of my head "I love you too, my darling".

"You should probably talk to Lissa, she was worried sick about you. She came in to heal you but, I know you wouldn't like it very much" he said. Oh Lissa I thought. I did not check the bond since I woke up. So, I have no idea how she was doing.

" You're right, I would not have liked it. I'm tried I'll talk to her tomorrow" I said, lying down on my bed. Dimitri pulled the covers over me, and shut the blinders.

" You're not going to tell what happened. Are you?" Dimitri asked. I sighed

"Like I said, I just felt dizzy. Perhaps it's from the stress" I told him.

"Ok. Why don't you get some rest. You can stay in tomorrow, if you are not feeling good"

"I'm sure I'll be ok. Don't worry Dimitri, I just had a fainting spell. I'm not dying" I told him, giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Don't talk about death Love, go to sleep. I'll be here" he said gently, like I was going to break any second.

"I love you Dimitri. The shower sex was amazing, we should it again" I said teasingly.

"Oh baby you can count on that". He said squeezing my ass and smacking it once. "I love you so much Roza, I'll take care you baby, I won't let anything happen to you" he said sincerely. I just smiled at that.

"I love you, and I will take care of you too" I said. Dimitri just gave me a kiss for that.

After that we fell silent, clearly he wanted me to go to sleep but, I wanted to check on Lissa first. So, I closed my eyes, and just concentrated on our bond. I found her with Avery in her room. Avery was painting Lissa's nails with hot pink colour. I wonder when they became best friends so quickly.

"I'm worried about Rose, Dimitri said he would call once she wakes up" Lissa said. She was feeling guilty, that she wasn't able to heal me.

"I'm sure she is fine. Anyway Rose is that girl, who is very strong. So, you shouldn't be worried. She'll be back by tomorrow" Avery said. Putting another layer on Lissa's finger carefully.

"Yes, she is. Rose was always so strong. She has been my rock after my parents death" Lissa said, thinking about the car accident, that killed her family. The accident killed me too, but Lissa brought me back to life. Creating a Pure bond between us too.

"I'm so sorry about your loss" Avery said.

"It's been a long time though, I should just move on." Lissa said, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Avery asked

"What?" Lissa asked confused

"That Rose and Guardian Belikov are dating, I mean Guardian Belikov is you're guardian and Rose is going to be you're guardian after she graduates" Avery said

"What is so weird about it?" Lissa questioned

"Be practical Lissa, if they are both you're guardians, then how are they going to protect you" Avery asked.

"They both are really good guardians you know, that is the reason they are going to be my guardians" Lissa said

"Maybe they are, but what if Rose has to choose between you and Dimitri. Who would she choose. You are only her best friend but Dimitri is her love of her life" Avery said. Lissa actually never thought about that scenario, it was possible.

" I….I don't know" She was confused. "I'm sure it wouldn't come to that. Even if it did, I have been her best friend for a very long time, anything she choose would be fine by me" Lissa honestly meant every word she said but, she still hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Sweetheart, you are so innocent. No matter how many years you guys have been friends for, love always wins" Avery said. "You're minds tells you to do the right thing but, people always follows their heart, and Rose's heart is Dimitri"

" I mean, you should know it by now, if you had to choose between Christian and Rose, who would you choose?" Avery asked. Lissa couldn't think anymore. Her mind was completely blank. It was one of those thoughts that she never wanted to think about.

"I..I don't know" Lissa said.

"No. You do know what to do. You just don't want to think about it" Avery said. Avery came closer to Lissa and whispered in her ear "Let me answer that for you. If it came between Christian and Rose, you will choose Christian" She looked Lissa in the eye, I felt like she was looking straight at me " and Rose…..Rose will always choose Dimitri" and just like that I was pushed out of Lissa's head.

**Sorry for the late update guys. But what do you guys think of this chapter. Love it or hate it. If you have any questions or any ideas you can PM me or just leave a review.**

**Lots of Love**

**R…**


End file.
